shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Racing against the clock!
Pirate, a sea king's favourite meal Karas, Scarecrow and Chemist were stuck in the middle of the calm belt trapped by a sea king. Scarecrow: 'Shoot it, Karas! '''Karas: '''I am not being the one that is going to piss that thing off! '''Scarecrow: '''Right then I'll do it! ''Scarecrow grabs Karas' gun and shoots at the sea king but misses completely 'Karas: '''That has to be the worst...shot...ever! ''While the crew were arguing the Sea king went for its strike. Luckily Karas seen it coming and dodged at the very last second. However the sea king did break through the deck of the ship. The ship began the fill with water 'Chemist: '''What is with our luck and ships? Like seriously, we are the only people I have ever heard of who have had sea stone at the bottom of their ship and still gets attacked by a sea king! '''Karas: '''Would you stop complaining! We are kind of sinking here ''The sea king came back up, this time behind them and this time he managed to grab Chemist and swallowed him 'Scarecrow: '''Holy shit it ate Chemist! '''Karas: '''Oh shit what do we do? ''Then the sea king started the swerve from side to side rapidly like it was in pain. Then it fell down with its kead landing on the deck of the ship. Then Chemist crawled out of the mouth. 'Chemist: '''How badass am i?!! '''Karas: '''Wow get away from me you stink! '''Scarecrow: '''How'd you kill it? '''Chemist: '''With my poison! I keep it with me at all times '''Karas: '''right, thats great and all but go have a shower! '''Chemist: '''But what about the ship? '''Karas: '''What about it? '''Chemist: '''We are still sinking! ''All three of them began to panic until they seen another ship coming up behind them. They all planned to hi jack the ship. The three of them jumped onto the ship and they all attacked the first person they seen. They knocked out the person but then were shot at by someone up on the main deck. 'Angel: '''Wait a minute...what are you three doing? '''Karas: '''What are you doing? '''Angel: '''We are following you guys remember? We defeated all the marines and we were heading in this direction hoping to see you guys! '''Scarecrow: '''Well we got attacked by a sea king '''Angel: '''So we don't know where they are headed do we? '''Chemist: '''Not a clue '''Angel: '''Wait whats that smell? '''Chemist: '''Never mind that where is Bishop? '''Angel: '''You guys just knocked him out ''All of them look at the man they had attacked moments ago to see that it was Bishop lying oin the ground unconicous. 'Scarecrow: '''he is going to be pissed! '''Karas: '''He will never find out! '''Scarecrow & Chemist: '''Agreed '''Angel: '''I am sooo tell him '''Karas: '''Get him! '''Scarecrow: '''Stop it guys we are wasting time here! How are we going to save Jinx? '''Angel: '''We'll head back and interegate the marines until they tell us! ''The group turned around and headed back CAPTURED AGAIN Kalas was locked up in the bottom of the marine battle ship. The marine battle ship was commanded by Commander Marth who had just defeated Kalas and took him prison to bring him to Rear Admiral Blackberry. Marth entered the room. 'Marth: '''Have you recovered yet? '''Kalas: '''Sadly you gave me a right good beating haha and I think you broke my arm '''Marth: '''I'm sorry but you know I must follow my orders '''Kalas: '''Still I was surprised to think you were that strong haha I mean I just defeated Dixon easily enough but you beat me no bother '''Marth: '''To be honest, Dixon wasn't given his rank for his strength although he is quite strong he is probavbly one of the most weakest Vice Admirals '''Kalas: '''How'd he gain the rank then? '''Marth: '''I'm afraid not even I know that '''Kalas: '''Are we close yet? '''Marth: '''To Impel down? No its miles away although we will be meeting up with Blackberry in San Faldo for supplies '''Kalas: '''Well are we close to there? '''Marth: '''About an hour or so, so I recommand enjoying yourself for now because you won't be getting out of Impel down '''Kalas: '''I plan too Not this again! ''The group arrive back at the Island to find all the marines that they had defeated ready to fight again 'Angel: '''Right this is going to take way to long! '''Scarecrow: '''Have you got any other bright ideas? '''Bishop: '''Why does my head hurt? '''Karas: '''Alright well we should defintely hurry up! Lets grab a couple of them and run away we'll interagate them on the ship! '''Chemist: '''Good idea lets go! ''They all attacked the maines and each of them grabbed two or three of them. 'Scarecrow: '''Right lets get out of here! '''Karas: '''Alright one of yous are going to tell us where your boss brought our crew mate '''Marine: '''I'd rather diaa.. ''Angel shot him before he could finish what he was saying 'Angel: '''Now then, who wants to be the brave man like him? The main force ''The crew Blackberry had brought with him were gathering supplies for their journey to Impel down.He was waiting on his ship with Erik Nightfall and few of his superior officers. '' '''Blackberry: '''I was surprised that Marth was able to defeat Kalas, after all I thought they were friends so I left a few spies in his crew but they have all told me he did defeat him '''Erik: '''The man that I have wished to kill for so long is nothing but a worthless piece of crap ''Then two marines came up carrying Jinx 'Blackberry: '''I have called you up here to let you know that your captain has been defeated and your crew is dead '''Jinx: '''Haha my crew was killed by you guys? Somehow I think thats a lie '''Blackberry: '''Believe what you want little girl but they are dead '''Jinx: '''I know you are lying, I heard two marines talking about my crew defeating all the marines back at that base! '''Erik: '''How about I just kill her? That would be best for all of us '''Blackberry: '''No she is going to Impel down! '''Erik: '''Well then I am going to prepare to kill all of her crew and girl this time it won't be a lie '''Jinx: '''Don't worry I'm sure you'll be grand against my crew... The Trick ''The marine's battle ship was arriving at San Faldo. Marth had ordered that two marines go and bring Kalas up to the deck of the ship. They came running back up '''Marine 1: '''Sir he is gone! '''Marth: '''Gone? he can't be gone! '''kalas: Well I'm not gone, I'm just leaving for now All of the marines looked up to find kalas standing on top of the mast of the ship. '' '''Kalas: '''You see back then I realised that if I beat you, how would I find the others and save Jinx, so I let you defeat me so I could be brought here by the marines '''Marth: '''Everyone get him! '''Kalas: '''Anyway I got to go here so cya later Marth! ''Kalas jumped off the mast and into the sea '''Marth: '''Men! Catch that Pirate! Category:BroganX3 Category:Stories